


Make Me Whole

by BakerBoysBitch



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerBoysBitch/pseuds/BakerBoysBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Katniss Everdeen expects to see at Finnick's Welcome Home party is her rescuer. But then again, maybe it's fate. Maybe he's the person to make her whole again. But he has problems of his own..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first very own fan fic so please leave me some feedback and be kind!

Katniss rolled her eyes skywards slamming her hand against the door in frustration. She dug around in the pocket of her jeans. Nothing. Then her jacket. Again nothing. Where were her keys? All she wanted to do is lock up and go home after a long night behind the bar at _Twelve._ Her boss, Haymitch, had left her to close up and nearly an hour later at 02.30, after a fight with the dishwasher, she had finally left the bar to head home. And now she couldn't find her damned keys.

Finally, she struck gold, pulling the keys from the pocket of her apron.  She turned the key in the lock, double checked it was secure and turned to find herself face to face with a man. His alcoholic breath washed over as his hand came up to rest on the door by her face. She bit back a scream.

“Hello Lovely” he breathed into her face. “Why don’t you just unlock that door again and we can go inside where it’s warm.”

“Go away or I’ll call the police” Katniss hissed at him. She recognised him instantly. Cray. Thresh had thrown him out earlier in the evening for causing bother to other patrons. Why did this have to happen now? She glanced around. The street was empty. How was she going to get out of this? He probably weighed twice what she did and he towered over her. His other hand reached out to touch her.

 

Just as Katniss began to raise her knee to deter him, he lurched backwards, a hand on his shoulder pulling him away.

“She said go away, mate” stated the newcomer as he pulled Cray away from her. Cray snarled at him, turned and launched himself to him. They hit the floor hard but within seconds Cray was pinned to the ground, one hand behind his back and an arm around his neck.

“Now this can get really messy or you can walk away, go home and forget this happened” said her rescuer in a calm voice. His muscles bulged under his t-shirt as his captive struggled against him.

With a huff, Cray relaxed against the hold and was released. He stood slowly and stumbled off down the road, muttering under his breath.

The man stood, brushing off his knees and turned to face Katniss. He brushed a mop of blonde hair out of his eyes and hissed as his fingers brushed over a cut in his hairline. Katniss could see the blood glistening on his fingers when he pulled them away.

“You’re hurt.” She bit her lip, glancing behind her at the door to the bar. Her head told her to be sensible. He was a complete stranger. But a complete stranger who had just saved her from Cray’s advances. She couldn’t just send him away.  “You’d better come inside” she muttered, turning and unlocking the door to the bar.

“It’s just a scratch. I must have caught it as we fell” he said, glancing at his fingers but Katniss had already gone inside, placing her bag down on the bar. She turned up the lights and grabbed a clean bar towel, turning to her rescuer sat on one of the bar towels.

Katniss grimaced as she stepped closer, looking at the wound. His blonde hair was darkened by the blood, the skin swollen and red. _I hate blood_ she thought to herself as she touched the towel to the wound.

“I hope it’s not as bad as you make it look” he teased, but hissed as the cool towel touched the wound. “I’m Peeta by the way”

“Katniss” she murmured in reply, her eyes not meeting his. “What are you doing out at two thirty in the morning?” She muttered again.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“You couldn’t sleep? So you decided to wander about in the middle of the night because you couldn’t sleep?”

“You know.. most people would just say thankyou… I did sort of rescue you”

“I would have been fine. I can handle myself” Katniss scowled at him. “but thankyou I guess”

She continued to clean his face. She sudden felt very aware of their proximity. There she was standing almost between the legs of a man she had only met a few minutes ago. She could feel his warm breath against her arm, and she could smell him, a combination of washing powder and a hint of cinnamon. _Cinnamon? How strange._ She breathed in deeply again. Yes definitely cinnamon.

Peeta cleared his throat. Katniss jumped, heat flushing her cheeks.

“So Katniss is an unusual name” Peeta said, breaking the silence.

“My father chose it. They used to grow by the lake near my parent’s house.” she replied. “He used to take me hiking there every weekend when I was little”

“He sounds like a wonderful man.”

“He was.”

Katniss stepped back, placing the cloth down on the bar. The bleeding had stopped. It would bruise tomorrow but it didn’t need stitches. She looked at the bloody towel, a little part of her proud she hadn’t vomited everywhere at the sight of it. Her sister Prim was a doctor and would laugh at her for being so squeamish.-

“I’m sorry” Peeta said in a soft voice, breaking her trance.

“What?” She looked up at him, eyes narrowing.

“About your father. You said he was. When… when did he pass away?” He continued looking up at her.

“It was a long time ago. I was 14. There was a car accident” Katniss said, fidgeting with the edge of her jacket.

There was another pause.

“I was 22” Peeta surprised her by speaking. She met his gaze, his sparkling blue eyes holding hers. “Heart attack. It’s funny. It doesn’t get any easier the more you say it” He said whistfully. Katniss just nodded.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Katniss asked after a moment.

Peeta shrugged, glancing away, his eyes distant. “I…I just couldn’t switch off” There was something in his eyes. Something that made struck Katniss in her core. There was great sadness there in his eyes, and something more.  She reached out a hand to touch his arm. He looked up at her. Her breath caught in her throat. She licked her lips. She could feel the height rising in her cheeks, her body leaning towards him. His gaze dropped to her lips, his head leaning closer.

Katniss leaned forward and touched her lips to his, her body drawn to his. He let out a soft moan, and his hands settled on her waist. It was like a damn broke within her. She leaned into him, kissing him. Her lips parted in answer to the soft pressure of his tongue. His hands slid under the bottom of her top, caressing her flesh, spreading warmth as they moved over her back. Hers found his shoulders, pushing the hooded jumper off, feeling the firm taught muscles beneath his t-shirt. She pressed closer, her chest against his as they kissed and kissed, lost in the moment. He tasted divine and his hands! God his hands felt amazing as they roamed her body.

Peeta pulled her into his lap, and they both moaned as her core rubbed against his, the denim of her jeans against the soft fabric of his trousers. Katniss could feel his arousal against her, panting with need. Her hand slide over his chest and reached between them, brushing over the bulge in his trousers.

With a gasp, Peeta grasped her wrist firmly. He broke their kiss, his forehead resting against hers, panting heavily. He closed his eyes trembling. “Stop” he panted, his fingers biting into her wrist a little. Katniss whimpered pulling back. Something had changed. His shoulders tensed.

She pulled away, freeing her wrist, turning from him. She shook her head, angry for losing herself so easier. Hurting a little at his rejection “You should go” she said quietly.

He finally looked up at her, standing and reaching for her “Katniss…I’m sorry-” He started

“Just leave!” She cried out biting back tears, ashamed. She had practically mauled him!

“It’s not what you think” he tried again. “It’s not that I don’t want this –“

“I said leave!” She shouted, throwing the cloth at him.

She watched him go. Heard the door shut firmly behind him. She leant against the bar, fighting back tears. It took a minute before she noticed his jumper lying on the floor. She picked it up. It was warm. It smelt like him. His wallet fell from the pocket and Katniss bent to lift it. _Great_ she thought. _Now I have to see him again to return it_.

She opened it, hoping to find his licence or his address in it. Instead she saw picture. It was Peeta. Peeta with his arms around a very attractive blonde. He was smiling, grinning away. Then she saw the glittering diamond on the woman’s hand. _Fuck_. Katniss stared at it. Anger bubbled inside her. _How dare he?_ Engaged to someone else and kissing her the way he did. _Well. Screw him!_

With that Katniss flung the wallet as hard as she could against the wall, grabbed her keys of the bar top and stormed out.

 

******

**Annie:** Guess what?

**Annie:** Finnick is home. Arrived this morning

**Annie:** Drinks at our place. 8pm

 

Katniss grinned, looking down at her phone at the message from her best friend. Her boyfriend had been away on active service for at least nine months. Rumour was that they were due back but Katniss hadn’t realised it was so soon. She had to admit that she had missed him. It’s funny really. When they had started dating, Katniss did everything in her power to stop it. She didn’t trust Finnick as far as she could throw him... Well, until he dated Annie. That over-confident, obnoxious, Mr Popular act might not have all been a front, but with Annie, Finnick was a different man. He wouldn’t hurt her for anything and that made them friends.

Katniss glanced at the clock on the wall.  She was supposed to be shift until 10pm. She pocketed her phone, glancing down the bar at where Haymitch sat, nursing a beer. Maybe she could sweet-talk him into covering for her. She approached him slowly, wiping down the countertop as she went.

“Finnick’s home” Katniss said, looking up at him. “Got in this morning”

“Is he now?” Haymitch glanced up, taking a swig from his bottle. “Well it’s about time. Thought he’d be out there all year” He rubbed a hand over his stubbled chin.

“Annie’s having a gathering tonight. I’m on til 10 but…” Katniss began slowly.

“Don’t sweat it, Sweetheart. I’ll cover. Go on. Shoot off. God knows those boys need to see some friendly faces about now. All of them” He stood making his way round the bar.

 

Katniss looked at him a little puzzled but didn’t want to push her luck. She took off her apron and brushed her hair behind her ears. At least now she would have time for shower. “Thanks Haymitch” She called as she grabbed her bag, heading for the door.

 

An hour and a half later, she was knocking on the door. She barely had a chance to push her hair behind her ears before the door opened and she was swept off her feet into a hug. “Kitty Kat! Did you miss me?”

Katniss rolled her eyes, pushing against him until the bronze haired soldier put her down. “Does Annie know that’s how you greet all the women?” she countered.

“Not all of them. Only the pretty ones” Finnick said with a grin, raising a beer to her in salute. Katniss blushed, adjusting her skirt and cursing herself.

“Oh stop teasing her!” came the response from his girlfriend. Annie came over and gave her an equally big hug. “I think he missed you more. Let’s get you a drink”

Katniss smiled and stepped through the door, following Annie through the house. It had already started to fill. Katniss recognised some as fellow soldiers, as well as a gaggle of girlfriends and boyfriends.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Katniss” Annie was saying as she poured them a glass of wine. “I was just saying to Jo the other day that you should meet some of Finnick’s friends…”

“Oh don’t start that! I’m just happy to see my friends back together. I don’t want to be set up on a blind date. Remember what happened last time?”

“You can’t still be holding a grudge about that. So you had a bad date or two. It wasn’t my fault…” Annie protested.

“His name was Marvel, for God’s sake… I mean what sort of name is that?”

“Anyway, I still it’s time you dated again. Besides, I really think you’ll like this one.. Ohh that he is!”

Annie squealed in delight, ran and through her arms around the man who had just entered the kitchen.  All Katniss could see behind Annie’s auburn hair was a mop of blonde curls. A very familiar mop of blonde curls..

“Katniss, this is Finnick’s squad mate that I think you should meet. This is…”

“Peeta.” Katniss finished for her in a quiet voice. 

“Katniss? I didn’t realise you knew Peeta”  Annie said, confused looking between the two of them.

“We met last night” Peeta answered quietly, taking a step towards her. “I..It’s great to see you again”

Katniss narrowed her eyes, stepped forward and slapped him. Hard.

“KATNISS” Annie cried out shocked.

Peeta raised a hand to his cheek that was quickly reddening and winced. “I guess I sort of deserved that.”

“Deserved it? I should kick you in the balls.. How dare you? I found your wallet. How dare you kiss me like that when you have a fiancé for Christ’s sake?” Katniss was seething now.

“It’s not what you think –“

“I saw the picture! How can you deny it? Does she know that you wander around bars at 2am and kiss random women?”

“She’s an ex…” Peeta interrupted. “We split up… nearly a year ago now.”

“Oh really? Then why do you carry that picture around still?” Fuming, Katniss finished her drink, grabbing her bag off the floor to leave.

“It’s true, Katniss” Finnick said in a quiet voice. Katniss looked up at the door way in surprise, unaware that they had an audience, her cheeks reddening. “He’s a good guy, honest. He wouldn’t cheat on anyone”

Peeta flushed a little, then turned to Katniss. “Look I think we got off on the wrong foot… Can we start again?” He held out his hand. “I’m Peeta Mellark, previously of the 12th Battalion Dragoon Guards. Now of Mellarks’ Bakery. Pleased to meet you”

Katniss hesitated for a moment, then saw the nods of encouragement coming from her best friends. She put her hand in his. “Katniss Everdeen, of the Seam”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So glad people liked the first chapter. So I thought I would continue it but please be patient - I have a major writing project on the go as well as a very busy work life! Please give me feedback. Makes it so worth it. Sorry it's not very long but Hope you enjoy.

Katniss paused with her hand on the door. She licked her lips, closed her eyes and sighed. _She could do this._ She pushed open the door to the Bakery, peering over to the counter. There was no one in sight. Not surprising given it was so early, but the little tinkle of the bell on the door would soon catch someone’s attention. Soon enough, the person she had been hoping to see appeared from the kitchen. He wiped his dusty hands on the apron round his waist.

“Welcome to Mellark’s – Oh It’s you Katniss” Peeta said with a smile, looking up at her. He brushed his hair out of his face, coming to lean on the counter. “Well this is a nice surprise. What do you want?”

Katniss felt her heart racing as she took in his appearance. His messy blonde hair, now delightlfully covered in flour, and his strong jawline paled in comparison to those arms. Glorious muscles shown over by his tight t-shirt. She swallowed hard. _Get a grip, Girl_. What did she want? She wanted to tell him that she couldn’t stop thinking about him. Ever since that night at the hob, and the meeting at Finnick’s party, Katniss had been haunted by his wonderous blue eyes. That night at the party, once Katniss had established that he was definitely not in a relationship with the blonde in his wallet, they had talked and talked. She had never felt so comfortable with someone she barely knew.

Now, a week later she was standing in the Bakery seeking him out. She licked her lips, smiling nervously up at him. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. It was so unlike her to make the first move, but Annie had persuaded her to do it. She had said that he had talked about her to Annie, that he was just as interested but afraid to seek her out.

“Hi Peeta” She said approaching the counter. “I…I..Pastries..” she managed to say, her cheeks flushing. “I would like some pastries” Katniss shook her head slightly. _She was a coward_.

“Pastries?” He smiled at her “I can manage that. Any particular kind?” Peeta turned to the display counter, opening up a large cardboard box.

“Oh no. Whatever you think would do” Katniss answered. “They are for my sister. She works up at the hospital and I swear that’s all they survive on up there. Coffee and pastries.”

Peeta chuckled. “Don’t I know it. They are my best customers”  He started placing cakes off in the box.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to speak to Annie. Get your number” He said hesitantly. He closed the box, placing it on the top and looking up at her. “I.. I really enjoyed the other night. At Finnick’s party. I was wondering if you wanted to do it again. Grab a coffee with me some time.” The words came out in a rush and he looked up at her, one hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Katniss smiled, relieved that she had not had to be the one that asked. “Oh yes” she said grinning “I would love that”

Peeta grinned back. “Okay. Brilliant. Great.”

Katniss grabbed a napkin and fished out a pen from her bag. “Here. My number. Text me” She took out her wallet.

“Oh no. These are on the house.”

 

 ***

 

**18:23 Unknown** : Hey. It’s Peeta. Sorry I didn’t txt sooner. Busy day! How about dinner instead? Tonight at 8?

Katniss beamed, flopping back on the sofa, staring at her phone. She quickly saved his number to her phone before replying.

**Katniss:** Sounds great.

She rested her head back against the cushions. It had been a long day waiting for him to text. She had begun to worry that he had forgotten. Or changed his mind. She glanced at the clock. Eight pm? That didn’t give her long to get ready. She jumped off the sofa, and headed into the shower. She washed her hair, shaved her legs and brushed her teeth. Wrapping a towel around her, she went back to her bedroom and began looking through her wardrobe.

It took Katniss four outfit changed and nearly a whole hour to decide what to wear. In the end, she opted for a pair of dark jeans and pale green top. She added a simple necklace and her favourite brown ankle boots. She left her hair loose around her shoulders and applied a little make up before rushing out the door.

He had said to meet at a friendly little restaurant near the bakery. _Sae’s_ had been there for years and was a firm favourite of Katniss’s.  It was just a short walk and Katniss made it just in time to see Peeta approaching from the other direction. He gave her wave and walked up to her. He looked great in a blue shirt and jeans. “Hi” He said, grinning at her. He leant down, pressing his lips to her cheek. “You look beautiful”

Katniss flushed. “You don’t look too bad yourself” She replied.

Peeta laughed and took her hand, turning towards the restaurant. They took a seat in a booth, ordered a couple of beers and the conversation began to flow. Just like at the party, Katniss was amazed at how comfortable she felt and how easy it was to talk to him. Through their dinner they chatted about their jobs, their families, their friends. They talked a little of growing up. Katniss learned that his father was a baker and Peeta said it had been an obvious choice to open his own shop when he had left the army a few months ago. He had two brothers who had helped him out at first but now had both returned to their families so it was just him and a couple of teenagers who helped out at the weekends when it was busy. Katniss spoke of her sister, who was training to be a doctor, and of working at the Hob with Haymitch.

 

“Right, now we’ve talked a lot but I think it’s time we got down to the really deep stuff” Peeta stated, calling for another round of drinks.

“Uh oh. The deep stuff – like what?” Katniss asked, grinning.

“Oh I don’t know.. What’s your favourite colour?”

“Oh now that is deep. I’m not sure our friendship is at the level yet” she teased.

“No? I’m wounded! I thought we were best buddies” He chuckled. “Well I’m going there… Mine is orange.”

“Orange? Are you serious?”

“Oh yes. Not the garish bright orange. More subtle. Like at sunset when the sky can be five different shades all at once.”

Katniss looked up at him and smiled. He has such a way with words. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“Can… Can I walk you home?” Peeta asked. Katniss nodded and they left the restaurant. Peeta took her hand and stopped.  “I had a really great time tonight, Katniss. I.. You… you’re amazing. Can we.. would you mind if...” He leaned closer, bringing his hand up to her face. He touched her chin, raising her face to his and lowered his lips, pressing them against hers.

Katniss sighed, bringing her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue access, deepening the kiss. She leant her body into his, feeling the warmth. His hands pressed against her lower back, cradling her to him as they kissed. It felt so good, so right. Just like the last time they had kissed in the bar.

It was Peeta that finally broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. Katniss had almost forgotten they were in a public place. Outside _Sae’s_ was probably not the best place to be doing this. He smiled pulling away a little from her. “Sorry. I just couldn’t resist. I guess I should walk you home now”

It was just a short walk back to her apartment but Katniss enjoyed every moment of his warm, strong hand in hers. When they reached the door, she stopped and turned to him. Would it be to forward to invite him in? She should her head a little and smiled up at him. She didn’t want the night to end just yet. “Would you like to come up for a coffee?”

Peeta smiled, running a hand through his hair. “I want to. I really want to” he answered. “But I think we ought to wait. Until the second date at least” He teased. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her good night.

Katniss smiled and slipped inside the door. She closed it and leant against it, unable to contain the grin on her face. On the other side of the door, Peeta mirrored the pose before slipping his hands in his pockets and walking away.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for all the Kudos and the comments! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

“So what number is this?” Annie asked, as she rifled through Katniss’ wardrobe.

“Five.” Katniss replied, pulled a hairbrush through her hair. “Is it too soon? I mean I really like him. Really like him. But what if he doesn’t want to? Or thinks I’m too forward?” She put her head in her hands. “See. This is why I hate dating!”

Annie chuckled as she pulled out an outfit from the wardrobe. “Here. This is perfect. Casual but hot!”

Katniss laughed, taking the pale orange top. It was fitted round the bust and flowed out over her hips. She pulled on a pair of jeans and looked in the mirror. “Casual but hot” she agreed, liking how top made the most of her modest breasts without being too revealing.

Annie came up behind her and gave her a hug. “I have to go. The casserole is in the oven. Remember, 30 minutes then take it out. Can’t go wrong”

“You are a lifesaver” Katniss said, hugging her back.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be just perfect” Annie answered before she left.

 

 

***

 

 

Things were far from perfect when the doorbell rang an hour later.

“Shit. Shit. Shit” Katniss muttered as she scrubbed the tooth paste stain off her top. Now there was a wet mark all over the front. She pulled it over her head, threw it into the wash bin and ran into the bedroom. She pulled open a drawer, grabbed a black vest top and pulled it on over her head.

_Ding Dong_. The doorbell went again. She rushed through the lounge and caught her foot on the edge of the table. “Double shit” she exclaimed, her little toe throbbing where she stubbed it. She quickly made her way to the door and pulled it open, fighting back the pain from her toe. Peeta looked up at her and smiled, leaning to kiss her cheek. “Hey” he greeted her.

“Hey” Katniss said back, smiling. She pulled the door wider, allowing him to step inside her flat. She closed the door and pushed her hair back behind her ears. She breathed in, inhaling that familiar scent of soap and baked goods. And something else. Katniss wrinkled her nose and breathed in again. “Oh no!” She cried, brushing past Peeta into the kitchen. She grabbed the oven glove and retrieved the dish from the cooker, placing in on the top. Annie’s lovely homemade casserole had turned a rather unappealing black colour and had started to smoke. 

Katniss burst into tears.

Peeta followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. “Hey. It’s okay. It’s only food” he murmured. Katniss turned into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder as she sobbed.

“I just wanted tonight to be perfect” she mumbled. “And it’s a disaster!”

“It’s not a disaster at all” he comforted. Katniss straightened as he rubbed the tears off her cheek with his thumb. “Why don’t you grab us a few drinks and choose a movie to watch. I’ll order us a pizza” he suggested.

 

***

 

An hour later they were both comfortably settled on the sofa, munching away on a meat feast pizza watching a soppy rom-com on Netflix. They laughed over the predictable story line, the dire acting from the male lead and the ever-present pout of the girl. Finished with the pizza, Katniss tucked her feet up on the sofa next to her and rested her head on Peeta’s shoulder. After a few moments of hestitation, he brought his arm around her, resting it on her shoulder.

Katniss rested her hand on his chest, feeling the strong, warm muscles beneath his t-shirt. She smiled to herself, relaxing into the moment.

The film carried on and while Katniss felt comfortable, it was clear that Peeta didn’t feel the same. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. But it was the tapping of the leg that was the worst.  Katniss stretched out a soothing hand and placed it on his thigh. Peeta jumped off the sofa as if he’d been scalded. He ran his hand through his hair, his breathing ragged as he paced the room. “I.. I can’t do this” He muttered, closing his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Katniss asked, fighting down the wave of hurt. What was wrong with her that he was so repulsed by her. “I thought… I thought we were… I thought you…”

“It’s not you” he replied quickly. “God, no. It’s not you at all. You’re beautiful… and… and hot… and I can’t stop thinking about you. But I can’t…” he paused by the window, resting his forehead against the glass and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath. He didn’t turn to look at her. “I… I need to tell you something.”

Katniss stood. She took a step towards him then hesitated. What was he going to say? Annie said she could trust him, but what if she was wrong? Katniss swallowed hard. This was supposed to be easy. They were getting on so well. It just felt so right…

Peeta turned to face her, his face pale. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. He looked up, his eyes not quite meeting hers. He bent down, and pulled up the left leg of his trousers. Slowly he revealed the smooth plastic of his prosthetic ankle, which moulded with the metal leg, finishing above where his knee cap should be, a marked contrast to the red, scarred tissue of his thigh.

“I’m sorry. I’ll go” He quickly dropped his trouser leg, covering it up. He turned to the door.

“No” Katniss stopped him before he could cross the lounge. She stepped closer. “Don’t go.” She said softly.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, shaking his head a little. “I should have told you before. But I was selfish. You are so amazing and I couldn’t believe my luck, meeting you outside the Hob, then finding you again at Finnick’s. And the more I got to know you, the more I realised how amazing you are. You deserve someone so much better than me” he bit back a sob. “But I was selfish. I thought… I thought if I could keep it to myself, that if you didn’t see it… It’s disgusting, I know”

“Peeta” Katniss murmured softly, placing her hand lightly on his arm, stopping his speech. “Oh Peeta, it’s not disgusting at all. It’s just part of you, of who you are.”

He shook his head, closing his eyes. “No, you don’t have to pretend. I know I’m weak. I’m not good enough –“

Katniss pressed her lips to his, bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders. She could think of no better way of stopping him, of showing him what she felt. She pressed her body into his, her lips firm against his until he gave in. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him as his lips parted. Her tongue teased his as they kissed, exploring each other. After a few moments, Peeta pulled away, his breathing ragged.

“I.. I have scars,” he whimpered against her. “It’s not just my thigh. I have scars. They’re ugly.”

“They’re beautiful,” Katniss replied. Her hands came up to cup his face. “Everyone has scars. Some are just more visable”

Peeta smiled at her, his lip trembling. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers again. Katniss snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She felt his warm hands on her lower back, as she toyed with the neck of his t-shirt. Her body responded. Katniss could feel the warmth spreading through her as they discovered each other.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” she said, stepping back slightly. Her hands went to the hem of her vest top and slowly, she pulled it up over her head and dropped it on the floor. She stood in just her pink bra and jeans. She reached out, taking his hand in hers. She pressed his fingers to the small surgical scar on her belly. “Appendix” she said gently. Then she turned, guiding his fingers to the scar across her back. It started just under her arm pit, stretching across to the middle of her back, curling just under her left breast, hidden by her bra. “This…. This one was from the car accident..”

Peeta’s fingers trembled as he traced the raised tissue. “When you lost your father..” he said quietly.

 She nodded. “I was lucky” she murmured. She turned back to face him, pressing her hand to his cheek. “See? We all have scars. Show me” she pressed gently.

 He nodded. He swallowed hard then pulled his t-shirt off. Her eyes took in the broad expanse of his chest, the defined muscles and flat stomach with just a little sprinkle of hair. Katniss reached out, pressing her fingers tips to the burn on his side. She could feel him trembling. There was a deeper scar, running down towards his hip. Her fingers brushed over it softly. After a moment, she brought her hands slowly to the fastening of his jeans. She undid the button and slowly pushed them down, giving him time to stop her, but he didn’t. He stood, allowing her to explore his wounds.

Katniss continued her path, her fingers following the line of the wound until it was hidden by his boxers. She bent until she knelt in front of him, guiding his jeans down, urging to step out of them. His thigh was covered in scar tissue, the skin shiny where it had be burnt. She pressed her palm against it, rubbing it soothingly until it met the cup of the prosthetic. She looked up at him. “There… I see nothing disgusting. Just proof of your courage and bravery.”

Peeta pulled her to her feet, pulled her against him and kissed her again. There was more urgency in it now. Katniss could feel his desire and want, and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. She explored his chest with her hands, running it over the firm muscle. She moaned into his mouth as his hands cupped her denim-clad bottom.

Impatient for more, Katniss took his hand pulling him towards her bedroom. When they got there, Peeta kissed her again, his hands undo the front of her jeans, mimicking her actions, pushing them off her. His hand ran along her thigh as he pressed against her.

Katniss stepped back, coming against the edge of the bed. She slowly sat down on the edge of it. Peeta paused then sat down next to her.

“You can take it off if it would be more comfortable” She said gently.

He gave a wry smile and shrugged. “I don’t know… I’ve never.. I mean not since..”

“Well I guess we will find out then” She said reassuringly.  She slipped onto her knees infront of him and reached out, her hand touching the edge of the prosthetic. “Show me” she said again.

Peeta guided her hands, showing her how to remove the leg and the soft padded cover. He was used to the sight of his stump but sometimes he would still just sit and stare at it. Other times he would avoid looking at it completely, unable to stand the sight of it.

Katniss leant down, pressing her legs to the tissue, her hand slowly sliding over the taut tissue, thick with scar tissue under her fingers. The tapping off the leg had started again. Katniss placed her other hand on the agitated leg. She stood, sitting beside him on the bed again. “Peeta..” she said. “Look at me”

Peeta hesitated then looked up at her. She smiled reassuringly at him.

“We don’t have to do anything at all. We can just take it slowly. Bit by bit”

Peeta let out a breath, his lips teasing up into a smile. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. “Thankyou” he said shakily. “You’re too good for me”

She shook her head in reply. She urged him back onto the bed, lying down beside him and stretching out. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She felt Peeta’s arms come up round her, relaxing into her embrace. “Step by step” he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head.


End file.
